Take it Back
by JCRobin
Summary: Lance and Pietro have a bad night. Lietro.


A/N: Another entry for The Brotherhood Club on Deviant art. This time it was for the Talk Wordy to Me Fan Fiction Contest. The challenge was that the entire story had to be told in dialogue. I don't have any rights to the characters mentioned in this fic. –SLIGHT SLASH WARNING-

I'm very depressed to add this but some of this had to be changed. For some BIZARRE reason FFN doesn't recognize ellipses. Therefore, wherever there should have been an ellipses there will be the note -A Pause- instead. If you want the original version (which has much more appropriate pausing) please go to my profile and click on "My DA Site" as FFN also hates links to Deviantart. Sorry everyone.

Take it Back

"Hey, it's 'Tro. Are you in there?"

"No."

"Oh, real cute. Well, I'm coming in so you better be decent."

"Am I ever?"

"Look, it's not like I care how you spend your evenings but…but I was…what…what is that smell? Is…is that _you_, Lance?"

"Maybe. What does it smell like?"

"It smells like a cheap, downtown bar…Jorgie's?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, jeez! Can't you find something _better_ to do with your time?"

"Wait, wait! Tro."

"What?"

"I smell like a bar right?"

"A cheap bar."

"So, I smell like smoke, like I'm full of beer, and like women have been all over me?"

"…You smell like an idiot."

" 'Cause if I smell like all of _that_ than you're dead on!"

"How nice for you. Now, get off the floor. If you're gonna vomit you should at least do it in your bed so you can sleep in it."

"Knock it off! I don't need your help. I can get up myself!"

"Yeah well you're doing a piss poor job of it! Just get your feet under you.…"

"Hey! Hey! Pietro…you know what you're doing? You're 'raising the bar'! Get it?!"

"Oh, you're a laugh riot tonight, Lance. A regular Dane Cook right here."

"Awww, you gonna tuck me in too?"

"Bite me."

"Hey, 'Tro, wanna see something cool?"

"If you puke in my face I'm killing you."

"No, no. Here, check this out. Whoa! Hey, don't freak out. It's not like I'm gonna shoot you with it."

"Where did you get that?"

"At Jorgies. Stole it from a cop."

"Liar."

"Alright, I found it in the trash. Pretty cool, right?"

"Don't point it at me! Get that thing out of my face!"

"Aw, come on, 'Tro, I'm not an idiot! I took all the bullets out."

"Lance, if it was _in _the trash that means somebody got _rid_ of it."

"What? You think it's defective?"

"No, you moron, I think it's a murder weapon!"

"Jesus!"

"Don't drop it, you idiot! It could go off!"

"I told you, I took the bullets out of it!"

"You're drunk! What do you know?"

"Hey, give it back!"

"No way! I'm wiping your fucking fingerprints off it and chucking it in a river before you get you get your stupid ass arrested!"

"Really?"

"Well, DUH! Otherwise, you'll probably do something stupid and end up getting blamed for killing some Johnny Nobody!"

"So, you're protecting me?"

"What? No! Don't be stupid! I just don't want this coming down on _me_."

"Yeah, right. Who's the liar now? I'm drunk, I swear I won't remember."

-A Pause-

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here, 'Tro."

"Why? You want to hit me?"

"Why would I hit you?"

"Because you _like _hitting?"

"Come here."

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Closer."

"If I get any closer I'll be on _top_ of you…."

"I want to thank you."

"You…you don't have to."

"No, I want to. You're really lookin' out for me, aren't you?"

"That's what friends…that's what we do for each other."

"You know, you're my best friend, 'Tro."

"…You're mine too…"

-A Pause-

-A Pause-

"GET OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, PIETRO?!"

"WHAT?!"

"What the fuck was that?!"

"You were saying…I thought you were…."

"The fuck!? What do you think, you think I'm a--a fucking fag!?"

"Hey, fuck you! I didn't hear you complaining!"

"Shut up!"

"What…Lance, how did you--"

"I said SHUT UP!"

"Oh…so, what? Are you gonna shoot me now, Lance?!"

"Just shut the fuck up, Pietro!"

"How did you get that back?"

"How do you think, you fucking homo?!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Homo! Queer! Faggot!"

"Fuck off, Lance! You liked it!"

"No! No way! You're…you're fucking gay!"

"You're in denial! Give me that!"

"Stop it!"

"Let go, Lance!"

"No!"

"Cut it out!"

"Come on, 'Tro!"

"Don't you--"

"Get off--"

"No! Give it--"

-BLAM-

-A Pause-

-A Pause-

"…Oh my G-d…."


End file.
